


drunk on you, now i'm wasted

by winestainedress



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Gender or Sex Swap, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Switching, and soft, okay they all are and they love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedress/pseuds/winestainedress
Summary: There was no way Sicheng was wasting a second not admiring him when he was just so painfully beautiful like that. All spread out for her to fill him up completely. His cheeks flushed and wet, his lips plump and red, his hair stuck against his sweaty forehead. And it was so exciting for Sicheng to know that that was the same Jaehyun that easily fucked her against a wall mercilessly. Sicheng felt so good knowing she was the only one who could get him on his knees and make a mess out of him.Or where it doesn't take much for Jaehyun to get drunk on Sicheng and feel wasted.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 67





	drunk on you, now i'm wasted

**Author's Note:**

> The JohnJaeTeWin smut nobody asked for, but I've always wanted to write about them so here we are.  
> Also, I love sub-Jaehyun and need more of it and I probably have a problem with female-Sicheng... I'm sorry, it got out of hand.  
> It's not just pure sex it's also soft, I guess??  
> English is not my first language so there may be mistakes even tho I've re-read this a thousand times.

"What are you thinking about?" Ten asked leaning closer to Sicheng from behind. His lips brushing timidly on her neck.  
  
"Just at how it's been a month since you bought me the new strap-on, and I still hadn't had the chance to use it." Sicheng replied with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Ten pouted. "Oh, poor baby. You want to top someone?" Ten was taunting, and Sicheng rolled her eyes, she didn't need this, not now when the only thought in her mind was Jaehyun at complete disposal for her to do anything with him.  
  
"I'm here if you want." He kept teasing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh, you know what I want." And it was true, Ten knew it perfectly. Honestly, that was what he wanted too.  
  
It was strange how all of a sudden Ten and Sicheng started to be this close when at the start Ten couldn't even stand to hear her name. Three of them in a relationship weren't enough? And why the hell the fourth had to be a woman? He couldn't get it, to read: he was way too petty to act like a proper adult who knew that that could've happened since the first day he got into that type of relationship with two bisexual men.  
After three months of acting like a bitch, he started to get closer to Sicheng (mostly because Johnny and Jaehyun deprived him of sex) and found out that Sicheng was cool, cooler than he hoped she would be. And that they actually made a great duo.  
It took him two more months to get over the idea of vaginas as terrifying things and discover that playing with Sicheng was funny.  
So here they were now, being two bratty partners in crime who loved making Jaehyun and Johnny going crazy.

"Ask him." Ten said now sitting on her lap as his fingers were playing with her long wavy brown hair.  
  
"But...I'm shy." She whispered, her cheeks turned red. Ten laughed straight to her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey. But we both know that's a lie." He added after he saw her smile fall.  
  
"What if he doesn't want that?" She said seriously, Ten simply smiled at her and started to caress her face.  
  
It was kinda cute how Sicheng would worry so much about everything, even after a year together. Everything still felt new to her and she wasn't as brave as Ten at testing new unexplored territory with their boyfriends. In fact, Sicheng wanted to peg them for ages, it had always been stuck on her mind but she was too embarrassed -and scared of having them laugh at her face- to ask anything. It was thanks to Ten that Sicheng effectively got to do it just about four months before.   
Ten couldn't get it quite well, but he understood that he was shameless and knew the other boys longer than Sicheng did, so he also knew that they were pretty much down for everything as long as everyone involved was fine with it.

"You know he loves it, don't make me ask for it, _again_." He admonished. She sighed and then patted his thighs to make him stand up.  
  
"Fine, I will."

꧁꧂

Fun thing, Sicheng never asked.  
  
Three days had passed since their conversation, all mostly like Ten sending her glare to tell her to talk to Jaehyun and Sicheng mouthing 'later', followed by Ten rolling his eyes and Johnny watching them with a frown on his face not understanding what was going on between them.  
  
It was a late evening on Friday when Sicheng felt particularly brave and decided to -practically- do something and not only whine and cry on how much she needed to fuck someone.  
Nobody was home, Sicheng had finished her turn before so she had all the time by herself to get ready and put in action what she was fantasizing about.  
After eating something that was left in the fridge -hoping it wasn't something poisonous cooked by Ten, who then decided to keep it anyway just to get rid of someone of them- Sicheng took off her working clothes and took a swift shower.  
  
"Bitch, is you home?" Rolling her eyes at the sound of Ten entering the house, Sicheng peeked down the stairs and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Why are you like this?" Sicheng then added puffing as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"No, why are -you- like this?" Ten asked cheeking her out from head to toe. Sicheng had nothing on but a towel who barely covered her slim and tall body -she was taller than him, and at the start that was one of the many of the other reasons why Ten hated her. "Want to impress someone? Maybe showering made you grown some guts and you finally decided to talk to him?" He smirked as he bit a mouthful of a toast he made in like one, two minutes? Sicheng doesn't know and honestly doesn't want to.  
  
"Oh, shut up and don't waste my time. I've got a surprise." Sicheng said turning around making her back sway as she left the room.  
  
"Wait, I wanna know. Sicheng -fuck." He said as a piece of bread got stuck in his throat while he was calling for Sicheng. "I'll kill her one day."

꧁꧂

"Honey, we're home." Johnny's low voice resounded around the house who seemed way too calm knowing the two subjects who were inside. As soon as Jaehyun and him glared at each other, questioning what was going on, a sound of heels on the floor made their head turn around.  
  
"Fuck." Jaehyun breathed out, his mind went blank as he immediately felt a shiver run down his spine.  
  
Sicheng was leaning against the handrail of the stairs. Her already long legs looked even longer in that black tight suit pants and the five-inch red decollete. But, damn, that wasn't the most breathtaking thing in front of their eyes. Her boobs were perfectly wrapped by the white blouse, so tight the bottoms could barely keep it together, and suspenders were placed at the side of her chest. A tie tightened around her neck finished the look as her long hair was raised in a ponytail.  
  
Sicheng looked so powerful like this. Sicheng was powerful.  
And Johnny and Jaehyun felt defenceless at that sight.  
  
Her body moved gracefully in the air as she made her way closer to the boys, and there, when a shy ray of moonlight hit her better, Jaehyun's eyes got caught by something else. She was wearing a strap-on, it was clear by the prominence on her low waist.  
  
"Fuck." He cursed again, he was already getting hard.  
  
"You're keeping it quiet, now?" Sicheng asked, she was in front of him and he didn't even realize that. "You'll be screaming it louder later tonight." She whispered the last words in his ear, her hot breath hitting his neck causing him to bit his lips. He wanted to curse again, and again. It was always like that when Sicheng decided to switch, and to him, it was unbelievable how she could just be the best submissive person ever and then turn to be -this- dominant, sometimes even more than him. It drove him crazy, it fucked him up.  
And while he was lost in his thoughts, trying to gain back all the sanity Sicheng drained from his soul since they first met, he didn't see how Johnny was wiping away with kisses the beautifully wore red lipstick from her face.  
  
"You're so hot like this, babe." Johnny whispered pulling away, his big hands were cupped around Sicheng's ass.  
  
"I know, don't need to remind me." Yeah, also that, Sicheng could be very full of herself if she wanted to.  
  
"Hey, what have you done to him?" Again, way too immersed in admiring his partner's bodies he didn't see Ten coming down from upstairs and placing right in front of him, ready to mock him, as always. And, as expected, he was pointing at his already visible boner. "I'll get my revenge." He simply thought, but that was for later. Right now he was the target, and he knew that they wouldn't let him breathe -in any sense- that night. Not that he minded, but he had other things to think about, like trying not to lose his dignity when they didn't even start, yet, just because he was way too whipped for Sicheng.  
Check, failed.  
  
"Me? Nothing?" Sicheng answered with an angelic tone in her voice as she turned around facing both Ten and Jaehyun. The younger huffed and rolled his eyes, seriously? She had the audacity to say it wasn't her fault when she was just so breathtaking, sexy, beautiful and hot and fuck-maybe Jaehyun loved Sicheng a little too much.  
  
A slap followed his actions.  
  
"Hey!" He screamed. He knew exactly why she did that and it didn't even hurt much but learning from the best -Ten- putting on a scene always made things better.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, but it wasn't for that." Sicheng said slipping a hand through his light brown hair. "Aren't you a little bit too greedy, pup?" Jaehyun closed his eyes, a dumb smile on his face, he really wanted to make it disappear but his mind was already too far gone. He won't survive the night, he knows it damn well. He knows himself, and how much he likes all this shit. And he knows his partners would never lose the change to take him to the edge and make a mess out of him.  
  
"Look at you, you like it?" Sicheng smaller hands cupped his face and forced him to look at her in her eyes. "Just got home and you're already extremely hard. Baby boy wants to get fucked, doesn't he?" She whispered, her voice was always warm and somehow low, but in this situation, it was just so raspy and hot that sometimes Jaehyun felt like he could come by that only -and he probably really could, didn't try, yet.  
  
"Yes, please." His voice sounded like a cry, already desperate, and his cheeks and ears turned red as his brain suddenly realized that Johnny and Ten were also there, staring right at him.  
  
"Gettin shy?" Talk about the devil. Johnny's voice made his dick throb in his tight jeans, the moments when he and Johnny got to have fun together were rare, it was always three of them, all together or one of them with Ten and Sicheng, but rarely them two. That didn't stop them from loving each other and neither loving to have fun with each other. But he wasn't that used to have that kind of attention from him.   
  
"Not answering? That's kinda rude since you're asking us to fuck you." Johnny said again, this time more stern and dominant. A shiver run down Jaehyun's spine -and dick.  
  
"N-no, I...yes." He mumbled out the first words that came in his mind not knowing quite well what to say. Well, ten minutes into this and he was already brain dead. Good job, Jaehyun.  
  
"Stupid puppy." Sicheng said, and both Ten and Johnny laughed at him. His ears turned as red as Sicheng's lipstick if that was even possible but he seriously felt stupid at that moment.  
  
"Why don't you go upstairs and wait for us with your pretty ass up in the air?" Sicheng asked gently stroking his face, her thumb on his soft lips. She wanted to kiss him so bad.

Jaehyun simply nodded -not able to create a comprehensible phrase, and without any other words, he ran upstairs.

꧁꧂

Jaehyun didn't waste a moment to get rid of his clothes, he wanted to throw them on the floor and swiftly get ready on the bed but at the same time he didn't want to seem so desperate, he knew he would give them other reasons to make fun of him through the night and he had already started in the worst way, recovering now was a good option.  
After having piled his clothes on the desk he moved to the bed, his right cheek pressed against the pillow, staring at the door in anticipation, and ass up in the air, firstly because they told him to and secondly because the slight brush of his dick on the covers would've got him shaking.  
  
"Look at you." Sicheng voice made him open his eyes wide, the room was kinda dark as the only light came from the abatjour on the desk opposite to the bed. He couldn't see well, also due to the position he was. But he liked it, not knowing who was near him or what they were gonna do to him, okay, maybe he loved it since thinking about it made his cock throb another time.  
  
A hand placed around his ass cheek, it was smooth and small, he could tell it was Ten's.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?" He said caressing him, and a smile painted Jaehyun face as pride rushed over him. "So soft and pale, it feels like I'm touching porcelain." He said moving closer to Jahyun's ring of nerves, teasing it lightly with his thumb. A soft moan escaped his lips.  
  
"So fragile, maybe I should stop touching or it will break." Ten said pulling away.  
  
"No." Jaehyun exclaimed, his voice breaking in his throat.  
  
Sicheng laughed, it was definitely her.  
  
"Baby, baby, you should be more patient." She said leaning closer to him, her hands were messing his hair and he wanted to move, seeking for more contact and affection. But he couldn't.  
  
"But I've been." He whispered, no he didn't, but he couldn't care less. It hadn't even been bad so there was no reason for not wanting more.  
  
A huff left Johnny's lips "You shouldn't lie." He warned slapping his ass. Jaehyun leapt.  
  
"Please..." Jaehyun cried out.  
  
"Please what, pup? Tell us what you want." She said, her fingers making her way to his mouth asking for permission to enter. He opened up.  
  
"Tou-touch me." Jaehyun hardly said trying to breathe.  
  
"How you want to be touched, pup?" Jaehyun moaned as Sicheng kept pushing her fingers inside his mouth, maybe he had a problem with his oral fixation. Yes, he surely had it. But that wouldn't be the biggest problem.  
  
"Ten, please."  
  
"I said how, not, who. Are you that stupid?" Sicheng said in a stern voice pulling her fingers out.  
  
"No, I-" Jaehyun tried to mumble out but his voice got stuck in his mouth when another slap ended on his ass. It was Sicheng this time.  
  
"You're not even good at listening, I don't think you deserve these attentions." She said rubbing the redder part of his body.  
  
"No, please, Sicheng." Her fingers tangled through his hair and she pulled strongly against herself causing his lower back to arch up.  
  
"What? Say it again, pup, if you dare."  
  
"Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jaehyun cried out tightening his eyes. Not able to keep eye contact with her.  
  
"Good boy." Sicheng said letting go the grip suddenly, causing his head to bob against the pillow.  
  
"Since you can't answer we'll decide, okay?" She said gesturing Ten to take care of him. Jaehyun simply nodded, at this point, everything was fine as long as they touched him.  
  
"You wanted me, right baby?" Ten said getting on the bed, Jaehyun could feel the movement of the mattress under him.

"Yes..." He said in a shaky voice, pushing his ass higher in the air, his back arched perfectly. He just wanted to be ruined, couldn't care much of anything else, not even how pathetic he looked. 

"You're so fucking desperate." Ten said getting closer to him, his lower back making contact with Jaehyun's ass. "Now suck." He ordered putting two digits in his mouth, not so sweetly.  
And Jaehyun did. Closing his pinky lips around them and then swirling his tongue in his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks as he enjoyed the feeling.

"Fucking beautiful." Johnny whispered. He couldn't see him, but from his voice, he could tell he was beside the bed.  
  
"Stop. We got better things to do." Ten said pulling away. Jaehyun whined but the Thai boy didn't listen and moved his fingers down to his ass.  
  
"Want to suck something?" Johnny was now in front of Jaehyun, towering over him. His pants were gone, and the only thing covering his boner was his underwear. "You want something to stuff that pretty mouth of yours?"  
  
Jaehyun nodded trying to hold back the moans caused by Ten's attention down there and the things Johnny was saying.  
  
"Can you keep daddy's dick warm while Ten eats you out?" He asked caressing his cheeks and Jaehyun nodded, a shy smile on his face.  
  
"Really? Sicheng do you think he can?" He asked mockingly.

"No, that pretty mouth is too small for your cock, isn't it, pup?"

"No, I'm good, daddy. I can take, I- fuck." He mumbled out, he felt dizzy. Trying to keep attention at the two of them felt impossible when Ten was working him open, his fingers entering him slowly and brushing his most sensitive spots.

"I'll be a good boy and keep your cock warm." He finished holding back moans.  
  
Without adding another word, Johnny got on the bed, sitting with his legs open on the pillow beneath Jaehyun's head.  
And so Jaehyun did it. Resting his cheeks on Johnny's thigh he tried to take in his mouth as much of Johnny's dick he could. But fuck, Johnny was so big, and he wasn't the one sucking cocks usually. He wanted to do it, though, he promised Johnny and for personal pride -he had to -and he also just wanted something to suck.

"Good boy, just like that." Johnny whispered running his fingers through his hair to make him relax as he felt his dick rest on Jaehyun's tongue.

"Fuck, you're so tight." This time Ten was talking, his three fingers were buried deep inside Jaehyun and he could perfectly feel how tight he was as he clenched around him.

"But you're so...pretty like that." Ten emphasised the word 'pretty', he knew Jaehyun loved to be called that and it worked since a soft moan left his lips -well, what could be heard of that since the position he was.  
  
"So pink and hot for me, for us." He kept praising him leaning closer with his mouth.  
  
Jahyun whimpered when Ten's tongue licked his entrance and swirled around, his dick was leaking pre-cum and he already felt so close.  
A muffled 'fuck' left his mouth, as he tried to steady his breath through his nose, it was harder than he expected. Johnny's big cock blocked all the air from the mouth and sucking sent him into other space, which made it hard for him to focus on something that was actually pretty important -breathing. And the amazing oral sex Ten was giving him wasn't helping.  
  
"A beautiful peach." Sicheng said. Jaehyun couldn't see her, she was probably looking at him from behind, enjoying the best view Jaehyun offered. His cheeks turned red at the thought, he could kinda feel Sicheng's burning gaze on his skin, and that was so hot. Sicheng eyes were so beautiful and intense, so much that sometimes it felt impossible for him to look at her. And fuck, he just hated how powerful she was over him because even now, that he had Johnny and Ten taking care of him, the thing that turned him on the most was Sicheng looking at him, seeing how good he was being, how beautiful he was just for them, for her.  
And all of that put together was just too much for him, he couldn't take it anymore.  
Not letting go of Johnny's dick he muffled a shy 'please' as tears were streaming down his face and a groan left the oldest's mouth.  
  
"Please what?" Sicheng asked.  
  
"Wanna com-ah." Johnny pulled him away, the vibrations he sent were too much, Jahyun wasn't truly sucking him, but the warmth of his mouth and the random sucking were enough to drive him crazy.

"Hold on a little bit more, Ten will let you come, right baby?"  
  
Ten whispered a 'yes' against his sensible ring of nerves and Jaehyun dick throbbed.  
With his mouth now free he could let out all the moans he had to suppress before. Ten was just so fucking good he could see stars.  
  
"I don't think his pretty little hole is ready to take mommy's big cock." Sicheng said sitting on the other side of the bed. Jaehyun's head snapped up, his eyes now open were looking straight at hers.  
  
"No, I am. I will take you so good, mommy." He cried out in a soft breathy voice. But then, without a warning, Ten spat on his asshole and pushed four fingers inside.  
  
"Fuck." Jaehyun screamed closing his eyes, his head fell back on Johny's tight and then he felt his hands in his hair, massaging his scalp. Ten started to fuck him mercilessly, pumping hard inside out causing tears to roll down his pretty flushed cheeks. And damn, Jaehyun was so hot like that.  
Ten wanted so bad to fuck him, it was such a waste to a have a masterpiece like this in front of him and not being able to come, but he knew that somebody else was in line for that and, to be honest, seeing Sicheng fuck him was way hotter than him fucking Jaehyun.  
  
"Ten, please..." Jaehyun barely spat out, his moans getting in the way, his orgasm building up in his stomach -again. But this time he wouldn't have been able to stop it.  
And he didn't, when Ten touched his prostate, again and again, he lost it, coming all over the sheets beneath him, a particularly long low moan left his mouth as his chest panted heavily, still shaking from the pleasure.  
  
Silence filled the room as Ten pulled out, just an almost silent curse could be heard when Ten gasped seeing Jaehyun's hole gape, clenching into nothing.  
  
"Oh, what do we have to do with you." Sicheng said, her hands grabbed his waist making him turn around, now his back was laying flat against the mattress, and fuck, Sicheng's breath got stuck in her throat because Jaehyun was just way too beautiful like this.  
His face all flushed red, cheeks wet for the tears and lips red and swollen. A work of art, the most beautiful one Sicheng ever seen.  
His eyelashes fluttered and she felt her heart skip a bit, Sicheng couldn't believe he was her baby. When did she get so lucky?  
  
"You look so wasted already, do you think my puppy can take more?" As much as she wanted to praise him out loud she knew she couldn't loosen the grip.  
  
"Yes, please mommy, I need you." He whispered.  
  
"Wasn't Ten enough?" She teased getting up from the bed, just to get rid of her pants and heels. Like this Jaehyun could see better the outlines of the strap-on hidden behind her red laced culotte. A moan left his mouth as his dick was starting to get hard again.  
  
"She asked you something." Johnny said bringing him back to reality.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, I-" Again, he couldn't get nothing that made sense out of his brain.  
  
"I think Ten was more than enough." She said leaving Jaehyun speechless. Rationally, he knew that Sicheng wouldn't have got away with that only but right now his rationality wasn't there -actually, it abandoned him at the start of the night. So shy huffs came from him as he moved on the bed, trying to adjust himself, whine and grab attention.  
  
"You came without permission, I thought you said you were going to be a good boy." Sicheng said, leaning now closer to Ten who was sitting at the edge of the other side of the bed. "Maybe he could show you how to be a good boy." A grin grew on Ten's face as Jaehyun felt his anger and jealousy rush in his vein.  
  
Bingo.  
Sicheng thought.  
Putting Ten and Jaehyun, two of the most competitive people she knew, against each other? While they were both cravings for praises and dick? A hell of a ride. Johnny smiled at her, knowing well that from now on it would've been even funnier.  
  
Ten couldn't complain, that night his dominant role had lasted more than enough, he liked it, surely, but nothing was better than having all the attention on him and being praised for his body and the things he could do. And showing off how to be the best baby boy he could? Damn, he was totally there for it.  
Jaehyun, instead, wanted to complain, a lot. He hated competition -being honest, he hated competition when he knew he couldn't win. And with Ten he couldn't, as much as he wanted to, as much as he tried. He simply didn't have the stamina the older had. There was no way he could be better. But he hated losing, he wanted to be praised, to ear from Sicheng that he was good, that he was her good beautiful boy. He wanted to show off how good he was -because he was. Maybe not as Ten, but he was. And he was beautiful, he knew that. He just needed to hear them say it.  
  
He wanted to complain out loud but Ten was faster than him and with a swift move he found himself on Johnny's lap.  
Jaehyun rolled his eyes, Sicheng saw it from her peripherical view but let it go. He couldn't believe him, he was pulling the 'watch how I take him in one go' card just to brag about how it seemed he was made for Johnny's dick.  
  
"Come here." Sicheng patted the space in front of her, she was sitting cross-legged at the opposite side of them, she could see them perfectly, but Sicheng wanted Jaehyun to see them.  
  
"Good, on your knees now." Sicheng demanded. "Eyes focused on them." She then whispered in his ear, turning his face directly at their boyfriends. Johnny was fingering Ten as the younger was grinding against him. Hot. But Jaehyun couldn't enjoy it completely. He just wanted one thing, but he knew that to get it he had to listen, and so he did. Getting on his knees he kept his attention on the boys.  
Sicheng left for a brief moment, he wanted to turn around, to check that she didn't leave him all alone, but he couldn't.  
Coming back behind him, Jaehyun could feel the texture of a rope closing around his wrists.  
  
"Fuck." He cried out, his dick getting now completely hard due to the sight in front of him and the sensation of the rope that was being tightened around his hands.  
  
"Now stay still and enjoy the show." Sicheng whispered in his ear. He nodded but he felt like he wanted to cry when she sat closer to the two and not next to him. Mind reminder for himself: hug Sicheng for a whole day as a revenge for this contact deprivation.  
All the softness fell apart when suddenly Ten aligned Johnny's dick to his entrance and took him in one go. Ten softer moans mixed with Johnny's deep groans, as the younger went down completely. And fuck, that was just so hot. Jaehyun couldn't take his eyes away from the space were his boyfriends were united. They fitted so perfectly, they were made for each other, and as much he thought that maybe Ten liked to brag a little too much, he simply thought it was amazing how well he could take Johnny so easily.  
  
"God, Ten, you're so good." As Johnny said that, Jaehyun's dick throbbed. His low, raspy voice was so sexy. But Johnny himself sent him to heaven. The way his black hair was now a mess with few strands falling on his face, or how his lashes fell beautifully on his cheeks as he enjoyed the feeling of Ten riding him. Or how his muscles tensed making him look even hotter. A breathy moan left his lips as he let his head fall back, just how much he wanted to be Ten right now.  
  
"Like what you see?" The oldest in the room asked teasingly looking at him for a moment. Jaehyun nodded, not able to do anything else. "Could have been you, but you don't know how to behave." He finished with a smirk on his face, that soon after was also painted on Ten's face, that little bitch and his super-ego. A groan left Jaehyun's mouth and then he huffed. He had been good, they just liked to make him go crazy.  
  
"Daddy, fuck, you're so big." Ten brought all of the attention back on him, as his hips kept moving up and down, creating lewd noises as their skin clapped against each other.  
  
"But you're so good for me, baby. Look at how well you take me." Johnny praised him and a stupid smile plastered on his face. Jaehyun wanted to cry, maybe scream, do anything to gain a little attention from them but he knew that he would've worsened the situation, so he tried to keep quiet, ignore the almost painful boner he had between his legs and wished for them to finish faster. Or at least for Sicheng to have some mercy and maybe take care of him, just a little, he wasn't asking for much.  
But nothing, Sicheng eyes were fixed on their boyfriends' bodies, paying more attention at her he noticed how one hand was playing with herself down between her legs and another moan escaped his mouth.  
Sicheng turned to him and caught him staring. A devilish smile crept on her face.  
  
"Bet you want to be the one touching me, am I right?" Jaehyun nodded energetically, he knew that by now Sicheng was dripping wet, there was no way she hadn't been affected by all of this and he just wanted to eat her out like she deserved. He was hoping for something to change but no, they weren't done teasing.  
Johnny's hands swiftly reached for her body, unbuttoning the blouse. Sicheg's boobs sprang free as soon as the top was off and fuck, they were so beautiful. They weren't particularly big, more like medium but they were so full and soft. Johnny wasted no time sucking the right nipple and then slightly pulling away holding it between his teeth. Sicheng's head rolled back as a soft moan left her mouth. Her hands tangled around Johnny's hair as he kept working on her.  
And Jaehyun felt so close again because the sight in front of him was too much to take.  
Ten bouncing on Johnny's cock, with his eyes closed and his lips parted letting free the most beautiful moans ever. Johnny trying to meet him midway while he also stayed focused on Sicheng while her red lips were being bitten to quite down the messy sounds she was doing. And then him, tightened and in a corner, hard as hell as he just wanted to touch them or being touched by them.  
  
"You're so hot, fuck." He breathed out, trying desperately to remind them he was there too -they knew it perfectly, and it was even more frustrating.  
  
"You too, baby." Sicheng moaned, but his pride had no time to build up that got destroyed again "All hot and bothered waiting patiently for us, looking like the most desperate puppy needing for attention."  
  
"Yes, I am. Please, please." He cried out nervously moving on the bed, he was desperate, he knew that. For them? He would've never stopped being it.  
  
"Later." Sicheng tone got deeper, almost as if she disconnected from her state of mind absorbed in Johnny's touch, Jaehyun gulped and lowered his head.  
  
 _Later._  
  
"I'm so close, god-" Ten said in a breathy voice. His eyes were now open, staring at the view in front of him. Johnny pulled away from Sicheng making a sad sigh escape from her mouth.  
  
"Come with me, baby." Johnny's deep voice was the last thing Ten needed to get off completely, with one last strong movement of their hips meeting midway they both came, Ten all over Johnny's torso and the older inside of him. Still riding their orgasms, their chest panted quickly, their forehead rested on each other, as their lips crushed together in sloppy and messy kisses.  
  
Jaehyun sighed, he just wanted to be kissed too.  
  
Fortunately, this time, his wish was granted pretty soon.  
  
Sicheng turned around and crawled to him, her hands rubbing his thighs. His fogged eyes were staring right into hers, silently begging for more.  
Rising her upper body, Sicheng made their lips collide for the first time that night and Jaehyun felt like flying. It had been waiting all night just for that. It started slowly, almost painfully, but soon enough it turned messier and rougher. Jaehyun moaned in the kiss, Sicheng plump and soft lips sent him straight to heaven. Her hands were roaming on his body, making him crave for more, he just wanted to touch her too, to kiss every inch of Sicheng's perfect skin, but the rope kept him from doing it. He whined.  
  
"You've been so good, pup." Sicheng breathed out in the middle of one of their kisses and Jaehyun smiled.  
  
"Tell me what you want."  
  
"You." He breathed out, his voice shaking. He should've elaborate better but right now, that was the most sincere thing he could say. He had been waiting all night for Sicheng to touch him, kiss him, ruin him. He couldn't care, he just wanted to become a mess under her hands.  
And Sicheng didn't complain, not asking for more explanation. The teasing has lasted long enough, and by this point, not even she could take it anymore.  
So Sicheng moved her hands to free him from the rope and then gestured him to lay on the bed.  
  
"Look at your hard thick cock, isn't it a waste not to use it?" Sicheng asked starting to pump up and down.  
  
"No, I want you- fuck." Jaehyun shook his head fastly.  
  
"But your pretty dick is so big, it fills me up so good. I could ride you." Sicheng said brushing her thumb on the slit on the head. Jaehyun rolled his eyes from the pleasure he was receiving and bit his lips trying to find the words to say.  
  
"No, please, mommy. Fuck me, ah." His voice trembled from the stimulation she was giving him.  
  
"Are you sure you want that? Leaving your dick laying there?"  
  
"Yes, please mommy fuck me 'till I can't breathe." He said desperately, and that was everything Sicheng needed to get free from her panties and align her strap-on at his entrance. Ten had fingered him before but Jaehyun wasn't so used at this, so she took anyway a little bit of time to finger him.  
  
"I'm ready, I can take it, plea-" His begs died in his throat when Sicheng entered him decisively, not giving him time to finish. She pulled his legs around her waist and sunk down completely, the tip of the dildo touching his sensitive spot.  
  
"Fuck, see, you're as good as Ten." Sicheng praised and Jaehyun heart skipped a beat, a smile appeared on his face as he heard Ten huff at the side of the bed, followed by a slap on his ass by Johnny and an "ouch". But right now he couldn't think of Ten's show, he had Sicheng right where he wanted and that was all that mattered.  
  
Sicheng started moving slowly, her hips going inside out, rotating too. She was so good at it, knowing exactly how to move and the right angulation that drove him crazy.  
  
"It feels so good." Jaehyun said keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"God! Fuck-" Jaehyun gasped. Lost in his pleasure, Jaehyun didn't hear the sound of something vibrating, so when the vibrator made contact with his sensitive head he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Wher-"  
  
"Shh, will you be a good boy for mommy?" Sicheng hushed him down, placing her hand around his neck, choking him slightly. Jaehyun simply nodded, not being able to do anything else.  
  
"Like this, you're so hot and wet for me, baby." She said thrusting hard inside of him as the other hand held the vibrator still on his throbbing dick.  
  
"Mommy, please. It's too much." Jaehyun mumbled out, tears were rolling down his face as he could feel another orgasm build up in his stomach, his visions get blurry and his muscles trembling. He had only come once properly but for the whole night he kept on killing more oncoming orgasms, and Sicheng was just too hot for him, with her long hair falling in her face as the tail loosened, and her boobs bouncing up and down.   
  
"We just started, you don't want this do end yet." Sicheng managed to say through her moans, the vibrations sent by the dildo inside of her and Jaehyun in front of her were starting to make her lose points. She let go of her hold on his neck just to leave kisses there and bite makrs.  
  
"But mommy." Jaehyun cried out, suddenly he felt two pair of lips on his, completely dizzy it took some seconds to understand it was Ten.

"You're such a good boy, peach." Ten whispered close to him, running his fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.  
  
"I'm not." Jaehyun mumbled out closing his legs around Sicheng's waist. He just wished he was as good as Ten at holding on and controlling his orgasms but he wasn't, not when he was deep in his sub-space. 

"Yes, you are." The Chinese girl said, removing the vibrator from his sensitive spot. She leaned down reaching for his lips, trying to comfort him. 

"Are you with me?" Sicheng asked, stopping for a moment since Jaehyun appeared spaced out.

"Y-yes, go on, please. Ruin me." Jaehyun said looking at Sicheng in the eyes. They kissed another time, sloppily and roughly. Then Sicheng started where she stopped.  
Grabbing Jaehyun waist she raised him a little, making him tightening his hold around her, this way she could get a lot deeper. Jaehyun was feeling every inch.

"Mommy fucks you so good." Ten said while playing with Jaehyun's left nipple.

"And you look so, so pretty, Jae." The older started kissing him slowly, pushing his moans back in his throat. Jaehyun tiredly tried to kiss him back but he felt like he couldn't command his body anymore, he felt like he had left his soul in Sicheng's hands and trusted her with it.

"Your pink little hole is so tight, baby." Sicheng let out a raspy moan as she threw her head back, just to get back to the main subject of the night. Jaehyun.  
There was no way Sicheng was wasting a second not admiring him when he was just so painfully beautiful like that. All spread out for her to fill him up completely. His cheeks flushed and wet, his lips plump and red, his hair stuck against his sweaty forehead. And it was so exciting for Sicheng to know that that was the same Jaehyun that easily fucked her against a wall mercilessly. Sicheng felt so good knowing she was the only one who could get him on his knees and make a mess out of him.

"You are a masterpiece completely ruined." She breathed out.

"Fuck, look at your teary eyes still begging for more, it's never enough for you, right?" Jaehyun nodded and let out an airy 'yes'. His hands were frenetically trying to grab onto something and the closest thing he found was Johnny's hand.

"Mommy, harder please." He begged, trying to meet her in the middle. The vibrator was put aside, throw somewhere behind them so that Sicheng could completely focus on him and her movements. 

"Yes, like that." He mewled as Sicheng brushed against his prostate.

"Oh, pretty boy, you were made for mommy's cock, weren't you?" Sicheng started praising him, she knew he loved it and well, he deserved it.

"You're being so good for us."

Jaehyun dumbly smiled through his whines and Ten's kisses.

"You're so hot that Ten and I are hard again." Johnny said, his voice was low as it was usually when he was about to come and, sliding out of his deepest subspace for a moment, Jaehyun could hear the sound of him jerking off.

"Daddy," He rolled his eyes as a particularly deep and hard thrust hit him "please, on -on my face."

"Are you sure?" Johnny asked moving closer to his face as he held his dick in his hands.

"Yes, please, give it to me." He urged looking at him with doe eyes, his wet long eyelashes fluttering.

"Jesus," Johnny groaned at the sight gripping tightly the base of his cock "If that's what you want."

"You're such a slut." Sicheng said slapping lightly his cheek making his head turn to the side. Then Johnny spurted out, covering his face in white. Jaehyun opened his mouth wide, trying to grab a taste of the white substance coming out from his boyfriend.

"God, you're so greedy, babe." Ten mocked him as he collected some of Johnny's cum just to push it down Jaehyun's mouth, making him swallow.  
  
"Bet you would take the both of 'em at the same time." He pinched his nipple and Jaehyun simply nodded, it was getting too much.  
  
Sicheng moaned higher as she pictured him being fucked by the two of them. If she could barely take this view how was she going to survive that?

"Would you?" Ten asked with a stern voice, demanding attentions Jaehyun wasn't really able of giving him.

"Y-yes." He stuttered, the thought turned him on even more, being fucked by Johnny and Sicheng at the same time, all the marks and bruises to remind him nobody else could see him like this, or how full he would be. His dick throbbed.  
  
"Thinking about it, peach?" Ten asked not so sweetly as he licked a bit of Johnny's cum from his lips.  
  
"Yeah." Jaehyun sobbed.  
  
"But you're hole so little, you could never. I could." He teased and Jaehyun mumbled a 'no' in response shaking his head. Then everything disappeared, he felt a knot in his stomach and his thighs started shaking.  
  
"I'm close, I'm-"  
  
"Let it go, puppy. Come with me, fuck." Sicheng said leaning closer to him, her orgasm was there too, her thrusts were now a mess, as she tried to ride both of their pleasures. And he let go, holding on her tiny waist and throwing his head back he came all over his chest with a loud cry. His walls clenched around the plastic and it was a shame that Sicheng couldn't really feel it, but seeing his hole thighing was enough for her to get off.  
  
"Baby, fuck." She screamed as her orgasm hit her slightly after Jaehyun's.  
  
Sicheng fell on top of Jaehyun, not really minding all the cum that covered him. They would've thought about it later, even tomorrow. Then she pulled out slowly and rolled to the side, falling behind him. Jaehyun's eyes were closed as he tried to come back on heart, getting out of his subspace.

꧁꧂

  
  
"It was so intense." He breathed out, his chest was still moving erratically.   
  
"Yes, it was." Sicheng smiled pulling out of her the double end strap-on.

"You did so well." Ten praised climbing on top of him leaving few kisses here and there.  
  
"And we also did a mess." Johnny said coming back inside the room with two wet towels, he soon started to clean Jaehyun up, they would've thought about the rest tomorrow.

"It was worthy, I guess." Sicheng said propping on her elbows to look at her oldest boyfriend.

"You were so good, baby." Sicheng then whispered turning her attention at Jaehyun as she caressed his hair out of his face. "You look so sweet like this, you know. Sweet and deadly." She susurrated staring at his parted lips. Jaehyun was beautiful like a poisonous flower, so enchanting it attracted everybody close just to eat them up completely. Sicheng remembers when they first met, and how intimidating he seemed, walking around like a God -she is still convinced he is- and how she thought it was impossible getting close to him. It seemed like a joke that now she was the one who made him weak and how intimate they got, knowing each other so deeply to the point the shared their most fragile parts.

"Please, I want cuddles." Jaehyun begged in a soft voice bringing her back to reality. "Can we do it all together?" He pouted.

"Of course, babe." Sicheng answered.  
  
And so they were laying in their king-size bed, Johnny and Ten at the extreme while Sicheng and Jaehyun were in the middle.  
Jaehyun held on Sicheng's body like a koala, resting his face on her boob, and Ten hugged him from behind, his mouth against his neck. Meanwhile, Johnny was hugging Sicheng as he stretched his arm out to hug them all.

"You know I love you all so much." Jaehyun muttered after some minutes of silence where they simply enjoyed each other presence.

"Of course, we love you too." Johnny said smiling fondly.

"Really, you are the best things that ever been mine and life could give me. I don't know what I would be without you." He said in a more serious voice.

"Fuck, Jae. It's not the right time to make me cry." Ten said sniffing through his nose.

"I'm sorry, I changed my mind, you're the only one I don't love." Jaehyun said ironically but Ten, being the drama queen he is, gasped and pulled away from the boy. They all laughed, except Ten of course. But Ten sad face was soon enough swept away by Jaehyun's kisses on his lips, causing Ten to smile through them and giggle lightly. 

"I think we're all really glad we got each other. It's family, right?" Sicheng said as she leaned her head on Johnny's chest and caressed Jaehyun and Ten hair.

"Family." They answered as one.

As darkness surrounded them and silence fall between them, sleep started to wash over them. But all of a sudden Johnny talked.

"So, the bet for the double is still open?" Johnny asked giggling.

"Oh, shut up. Let me breathe." Jaehyun cursed under his teeth as he rolled his eyes causing everyone to laugh. 

But deep down they all knew that, sooner or later, it will happen because now that Ten put it in everyone's mind there was no way they would've stopped thinking about it.  
  
Especially Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you arrived here, thanks. I hope you liked it.  
> Kudos and comments are always well accepted.  
> Here's [my tumblr](https://winestainedress-universe.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk or send requests.


End file.
